Hitomi ni utusuru mono
by Xpick
Summary: Depues de años actualizo disculpas respectivas...Tomoyo llega a vivir a un apartamento donde se encuentra con personas extrañas.. y bien extrañas, podra soportar a Eriol Hiraguizawa, el peor de los inquilinos, un tipo tan egocentrico y despreciable
1. Chapter 1

Holap, este es otro Fic de XPick, no si priucupen que el otro capítulo de un pequeñísimo dilema ya viene, es que estoy buscando la inspiración perdida entre mis compañeros de salón, compañeros por que todos son unas basuras.. bueno no todos, hay gente que si vale la pena ... a please manden RR

Empecemos

Hitomi ni Utusuru mono...

Capitulo uno

Adivina quien acaba de llegar...

Desde un departamento oscuro, miraba fijamente a la calle a la niña que siempre lo hacía sonreír...

Era raro, el nunca sonreía, siempre paraba con ese gesto serio, pero desde que ella se mudó al departamento de abajo, todo era diferente, es como si se hubiera prendido un televisor en ese oscuro departamento y por fin hubiera encontrado un canal con el cual el se podría divertir, o al menos poner una sonrisa...

Ella se mudó hace algunas semanas, es de una familia adinerada pero al parecer a ella, no le gustan esos lujos, claro que el departamento de abajo , no era cualquier cosa, era un departamento, muy bien equipado con toda clase de muebles finos, con una recámara muy lujosa, con una cocina amplia y muy linda, solo faltaban los cocineros y las damas de llaves para que fuera una mansión lujosa, pero... era un departamento, ella sola podía mantenerlo limpio no?

Ese día , recuerdo fue jueves...

-buenos días señorita Daidogi, mucho gusto en conocerla, me llamo, Clarissa Marshall, pero usted me puede, llamar solo por mi nombre..-dijo una señora de ojos cafés- bueno iré a traer las galletas que están en el horno , son para darle la bienvenida-y la señora de esbelta figura y ojos cafés bajó las escaleras al parecer vivía en el primer piso

Tomoyo se quedó mirándola fijamente hasta que llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta

-ni siquiera me dejó decirle nada-dijo la amatista sorprendida

la señora que le mostraba la casa rió a carcajadas y dijo

-claro, así es siempre Clarissa, ella se comporta muy bien contigo, y no deja que digas nada hasta que hayas probado sus exquisitas galletas, después de unos días te va a pedir dinero, de eso no lo dudes...-dijo la amable señora riéndose

-oh.. bueno, gracias señora Smith, y me podría decir que otros vecinos viven aquí?-dijo Tomoyo mirando arriba y abajo

-claro, en este piso al costado de usted, vive la señora y el señor, Clark , pero ellos siempre paran de vieja, así que de repente no los ve muy seguido, abajo vive, Clarissa y la joven Tía, Tía es un poco envidiosa, tienes que tener cuidado con ella, arriba, vive el viejo Will, que es muy amiguero, y al otro lado, vive, el joven Hiraguisawa, no creo que lo llegue a conocer, nunca prende sus luces, le gusta estar en la sumisa oscuridad, tiene su misma edad , pero el es muy diferente a ustedes los chicos, el es muy cerrado, diría yo, extraño, nunca yo eh podido entrar a su casa, y no la puedo ver bien por que esta siempre oscura, en el día cierra las cortinas, para que todo quede oscuro en su casa, pero el joven se esta perdiendo de mucho porque es muy guapo...-dijo la señora Smith sonriendo...

-oh, bien, nunca pensé que hubiera gente tan interesante en este edificio...-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

-si pero bueno hija yo te dejo porque te tienes que esconder antes que venga Clarissa-dijo la señora Smith bajando las escaleras

-Claro señora, no se preocupe voy a escapar-dijo Tomoyo Sonriendo

-hasta luego hijita, cuídate, ya sabes que mi teléfono esta en tu mesa-dijo la señora y bajó las escaleras , Tomoyo entró a su casa y se tiró en el mueble, prendió el televisor, y se puso a ver una serie, hasta que después de un rato sintió que tocaban la puerta

tok tok

_oh, debe ser Clarissa con sus galletas_

Tomoyo hablo por el intercomunicador de la sala

-si, disculpe, quien es...

-hola, hija soy tu nuevo vecino Will, ah también conmigo esta Clarissa, esta vieja metiche

-ah un momento, ahora abro la puerta

Tomoyo abrió la puerta y dejo que pasara un anciano y Clarissa, el anciano parecía muy feliz, era un anciano fiestero, como decían.. osea que le gustaba mucho la diversión.. ah y claro Clarissa con sus galletas

-Tomoyo, hija, por que decidiste venir a vivir aquí, dijo Clarissa dejando las galletas en la mesa y sentándose en un sillón de la sala...

-olle vieja metiche a ti que te importa-dijo Will- no le hagas caso, hijita, ella solo viene acá a chismosear, espero que te vaya bien viviendo con nosotros, somos unos vecinos, no tan comunes- dijo el viejo Will sonriendo a Tomoyo

-Gracias señor-dijo Tomoyo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-claro pues, Will lo dice por el joven Eriol-dijo Clarissa riéndose a carcajadas

-Eriol?-la amatista tomó mucha atención a loq ue relataban los señores

-Olle deja a Eriol en paz vieja amarrete, ese muchacho es un ángel caído del cielo, solo eres una vieja rencorosa por que el no te hace caso, al igual que la loca de Tía-dijo Will molesto con Clarissa

-siempre paras defendiendo a ese chico tarado, parece tonto metido en su casa , y solo sale para ir de compras, quien sabe que hace alli en su casa, para mi que es de una de esas sectas, por que nunca deja entrar la luz, o peor aún, es un vampiro, y se derrite si es que la luz lo toca, entonces como explicas que siempre sale por las noches a hacer las compras-dijo Clarissa

-Vieja loca, este chico es muy lindo, sabes, y si sale en las noches a bares, por algo es chico no?-dijo Will desafiando a Clarissa

Tomoyo seguía bien atenta a la discusión de los dos

-pero es un antisocial, no tiene ningún amigo-dijo Clarissa acercándose al viejo

-y como explicas a Shaoran, vieja loca-dijo Will burlándose de ella

-ese niño, de veras, yo no se como se junta con ese Eriol, Shaoran es un amor, es muy divertido, y tiene un amigo muy estúpido-dijo Clarissa

-Cállate vieja loca... –Will miró a Tomoyo que estaba mirándolos fijamente-Sabes Clarissa, ya no discutamos y dejemos a Tomoyo en paz, ya no vamos hijita, disculpa la molestia, somos unos mal educados en vez de darte la bienvenida creo que hemos venido a darte la molestia de tu vida -Will arrastrando a la vieja Clarissa, la sacó de la casa

-Señor Will-dijo Tomoyo-no ah sido ninguna molestia, mas bien gracias por dejarlos conocerse hasta luego

-hasta luego hijita, vamos vieja entrometida

-suéltame anciano decrépito

Tomoyo cerro la puerta, se sentó en su sillón prendió el televisor, y miró al techo, se echó a reír a carcajadas, de las personas tan singulares que Vivian en este edificio

----------------

-al terminar de ver su serie, ya eran las 7:30 de la noche, Tomoyo decidió ir a comprar a la tienda que quedaba cerca de la casa, agarró su abrigo, y cerró su puerta, al salir, sintió que la puerta de arriba se cerraba también y sentía unos pasos que bajaban la escalera, no se por que sintió un escalofrío tremendo pero se quedó normal, tranquila, manejó la situación con mucho cuidado, volteo la mirada, y vio a un joven con lentes ojiazul con una ropa negra elegante bajando de las escaleras , ella quedó inmóvil por un momento, era muy guapo, era demasiado guapo para ser cierto, reaccionó y trató de presentarse..

-Hola, soy Tomoyo, soy nueva vecina-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-nuevos, para que necesitamos nuevos si ya estamos bien-dijo Eriol mientras bajaba las escaleras del segundo piso, pasándose el saludo de la amatista que, extendía la mano

-bueno, seguro, ya estaban bien pero había una casa vacía, y esa era destinada para mi-dijo Tomoyo caminando tras de el

el joven solo, sonrió y salió del edificio rumbo a la tienda a la que también iba Tomoyo, así que ella decidió caminar a su lado para tratar de entablar una conversación

-y.. cual es tu nombre-comenzó Tomoyo a conversarle

-disculpe, pero eso no le incumbe, usted, lo único que debe de saber de mi es que... debe de tomar su distancia, yo no soy como los demás vecinos-dijo Eriol sin mirarla

-y eso es lo que mas te hace interesante-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

El joven solo atinó a mirarla con desprecio y apresurar su paso, para luego encontrarse ya en ya tienda y Tomoyo en medio camino

-

Al entrar a la tienda, Tomoyo se apresuró a hacer sus comprar, por perder el tiempo tratando de hablar con el ojiazul, se le olvidó que a las 8 Sakura la iba a llamar, pagó y fue corriendo a su casa , pero algo le obstruyó el camino, se chocó con un joven de ojos cafés y cabellos marrones

-oh lo siento-dijo Tomoyo apenada tratando de retomar el paso a su casa

-no te preocupes lindura, ya fue...-dijo El chico ayudándole a recoger las cosas que se le habían caído

-gracias..., este.. bueno ya me voy- dijo Tomoyo tratando de tomar carrera, faltaban 5 minutos para que Sakura la llame

-claro pero bueno al menos dime tu nombre no?-dijo Shaoran sonriendo

-ay.. soy Tomoyo, y bueno tu te me haces familiar-dijo Ella inspeccionándolo

-claro linda tu también, pero no recuerdo donde..-dijo el joven mirándola bien

-bueno adiós-dijo Tomoyo tratando de agarrar carrera

-me llamó Shaoran!-gritó el joven

-ya lo se-dijo una voz de atrás del chico

-ah Eriol, estaba esperándote como un idiota en tu casa y no hebía nadie asi que atiné por venir a la tienda, pero no llegué hasta allá por que e tope con una lindura apurada-dijo Shaoran sonriendo

-y esa lindura apurada es na nueva vecina que llegó hoy-dijo Eriol

-ah si entonces me puedes decir en que departamento vive

-mujeriego, y la chica con la que salías?

-tu mismo lo has dicho, salía, pero ya la bote por allí, es muy tonta, yo quiero algo hermoso, que se pueda lucir, que sea inteligente, no una hueca como ella

-anormal, bueno, te mostraré donde vive, vamos-Eriol y Shaoran emprendieron el camino hacia el edificio

-----

Tomoyo llegó a su departamento y justo sonó el teléfono

-oh my, ya-dijo Tomoyo y tiró las cosas en su mesa, corriendo hacia el inalámbrico

-Hola Sakura?-dijo Tomoyo por teléfono

-monc! Donde estabas, te he estado timbrando 5 veces, a la sexta me contestas... para mi que ya te conseguiste novio-dijo Sakura por el otro lado de la linea

-que hablas recontra monc, lo que pasa es que me topé con alguien en el camino cuando corría y se me cayeron las cosas, pero ese alguien me era muy familiar-dijo Tomoyo

-quien será, bueno, como la estas pasando viviendo sola, por fin en tu apartamento-dijo Sakura

-un poco aburris! Amix tienes que venir, al menos pijamada como cuando éramos chiquillas, bien monc! Pero estoy recontra aburris! –dijo Tomoyo desparramándose en el sofá

-cuando quieres que vaya?-dijo Sakura emocionada

-cuando puedes

-mañana mismo si quieres

-yey, tons mañana pa' la gentita pes, llama la gentita, y hacemos fiesta... ucha .. es grande el depa, así que hacemos fiestita, invitaré a todos, será! Motivo pes, si paga (será divertido) vas a ver-dijo Tomoyo con sus jergas que acostumbraba con sus amigas

-claro que si paga, todos van a querer, saben que tus fiestas son las mejores, y me puedo quedar allí, no se cuanto tiempo-dijo Sakura

-ya se, pes, por dos meses

-yey! De hecho amix! Quiero liberarme del calvario de Touya, es muy molestoso, no paga (aburre) quedarme en mi jato (casa)

-bueno entonces a todos mañana a las 11 at the nigth en mi depa, todos eh que no se te pase ninguna gentita' nos vemos! Byes!-

byes-y ambas colgaron el teléfono

Tomoyo salió de su departamento a buscar servicio de luces y de música y DJs, y se encontró con los dos jóvenes

-otra vez nos encontramos lindura-dijo Shaoran mirando a Tomoyo mientras Eriol miraba su casa por dentro, Tomoyo cerró la puerta y Eriol sonrió

-oh si, ustedes saben donde se pueden contratar servicios para fiestas-dijo Tomoyo mirando a Shaoran

-oh claro, te acompañamos

-bien , pero si es que tu amigo quiere por que tiene una cara...-dijo Tomoyo mirando a Eriol

-claro que el anormal va a querer venir, es muy loco por fiestas, siempre sale si te has dado cuenta-dijo Shaoran mirando a Eriol, que estaba a punto de pegarle un puñete

-es ironía no?-dijo Tomoyo mirando a Eriol- no creo que el joven Eriol, salga a fiestas con lo saco largo que es... mira pes el no paga

-uy Eriol, te esta retando, uy que asco Eriol, te dijo monc!-dijo Shaoran metiendo candela

-que la chica diga lo que quiera, ella no me importa, -dijo Eriol

-bueno vamos me acompañan?-dijo Tomoyo riendo

-claro!.. que te acompañamos-dijo Shaoran

-no-dijo secamente Eriol

-como tu quieras...-dijo Tomoyo

-claro que si vamos a ir-dijo Shaoran mirando suplicante a Eriol

-ya vamos.. pero...

-ustedes están invitados a mi fiesta.. espero que vengan , es a partir de las 11-dijo Tomoyo interrumpiendo a Eriol

-claro que iremos..-dijo Shaoran otra vez suplicante a Eriol

-ja, eso ni lo sueñes anormal-dijo Eriol riéndose a carcajadas

-si iremos!-dijo Shaoran mirando como la amatista se reía de Eriol

-que pasa amigo?.. acaso le tienes miedo a las fiestas?... las mias son sanitas.. pero tu eres zanahoria.. en serio... no va a haber nada de malo oh , acaso tu mami no te deja salir?-Tomoyo rió a carcajadas

-eres muy tonta niña, no voy a fiestas por que no me apetece... además esas son cosas de niñas tontas y huecas como tu-dijo Eriol poniéndose al nivel de Tomoyo

-como quien?.. como tu mamá?-dijo Tomoyo poniéndose grosera

-olle mocosa del demonio con mi madre no te metas o quieres que me meta con la tuya-dijo Eriol poniéndose a su nivel

-chicois nada de insultos.. no creoq eu sea apropiado-dijo Shaoran tratandod e calmar a lso dos jóvenes

-lo seitno Eriol.. yo fui muy grosera es que.. tienes que venir quieroq ue al menos alguien joven vaya de el edificio-dijo Tomoyo suplicante

-esta bien, pero tienes a Shaoran-dijo Eriol mirando al ambarino

-pero se te olvida genio, que yo no vivo aquí!-dijo Shaoran ayudando a la joven

-pero puedes decir que vives aquí! Mongo!-dijo Eriol volteando su plan

-pero sería mejor que fuera verdad-dijo Tomoyo suplicante.. brillaron sus ojos de una forma extraña que hizoq eu Eriol inconcientemente diga que...

-esta bien ya dejen de rogarme iré!-dijo Eriol sin poder creerlo

-bien entonces estas comprometido ahora ayúdenme a buscar a el servicio!-dijo Tomoyo saltando de alegría, saliend del edificio en compañía de los dos jóvenes, Shaoran caminaba contento y conversando amenamente al lado de Tomoyo, mientras Eriol.. se golpeaba la cabeza una y otra vez trratandod e entender

wo! Acabé otro fic... vero que inspiración esta muy trabajadora .. espero que este fic reciba mucha acogida por ustedes mande RR.. gracia spor todo amigos!... ustedes me ayudarán! Por favor manden RR al menos con amenazas de muerte no se pero manden! Byes!

Y Sakura?

Y Mey Ling?

Y Yuquito?

Y Touya?

Y Nakuru?

Y Yamasaki, Naoko, Shijaru y Rika?

Y los nuevos personajes?

Ya los verán en el próximo capítulo de Hitomi ni utusuru mono

(naa mono)


	2. y ya te desenmascaraste?

HITOMI NI UTUSURU MONO

Y YA TE DESENMASCARASTE…

Me mataran… creo que hace dos años no actulizo este fic...

Eh estado muy ocupada arreglando mi vida…

Espero demorarme solo una hora... donde habré dejado mi forma de escribir...

Después de un encuentro del tercer tipo con el extraño Eriol y Azoran y la organización de la fiesta de Tomoyo….

-Señorita Tomoyo lamento decirle que su "fiesta" no se va a poder organizar…-dijo la señora Smith

-pero ya tengo todo listo... ya mi amiga va a venir y yo...-dijo tomoyo triste...peor como rayos se entero la sra smith

-Lo entiendo pero es solo que, aquí nadie acostumbra a hacer fiestas-la señora smith fruncía el seño

-entiendo...no se preocupe... yo entiendo...-Tomoyo bajo la cabeza y se fue...

Peor como rayos se entero la señora de la fiesta... se supone que ella no vive aquí... quien mas lo sabia mas que Shaoran y…

-Maldito antisocial!!! Cree que todos tiene que ser igual que el…

-nada que hacer contigo tu te pasas… pensé que habías aceptado... y no ibas a arruinar nada...- Shaoran miro un poco molesto a su amigo

-tu creías que yo le iba a soportar a esa niña después de el escándalo que me hizo en la calle y la forma que me insulto!!-Eriol tomo el último sorbo de café

-nada... ella te dijo la verdad-Recibiendo un golpe de Eriol Shaoran quedo callado y luego dijo-me arruinaste la diversión delfín de semana que tal si tiene amigas tan bonitas como ella- sonríe pícaramente

-y tu crees q a mi eso me importa?-Eriol se amargo

-es que creo que te has pasado al otro equipo-n.n

-calla imbecil- . 

-voy a ir a ver a la nena debe estar desanimada después de todo…-se levanta y sale de la habitación

-bah! Se lo merece la nenita-Eriol prende la televisión y poco a poco concilia el sueño

-Tomoyo?

-Shaoran.!!! Donde esta tu amigo!!!!!!!!!!-Tomoyo estallaba de furia

-etemmm el estame.. en .. La casa de su abuelita…-Shaoran estaba temblando al ver que la nena linda no era mas que una fiera furiosa... que ganas va a tener de consolarla

-no me mientas chico!! Dime! Donde esta ese anormal de tu amigo! Donde!! Donde!!-Tomoyo golpeaba la puerta mientras gritaba de ira

-Disculpa estas haciendo mucho escándalo, no e mejas escuchar nada!! Eres una gritona, como han podido traer a esta clase de gente aquí-subía por las escaleras una chica blanca de cabello rubio de ojos azules muy linda pero con mirada arrogante (recontra hueca)

-Omenasai! Pero estoy furiosa... si no te dejo escuchar nada es porque esty gritando de ira... que acaso no has tenido arranques!!-Tomoyo no estaba para regaños!!

-mira niña tonta... si quieres gritar métete a tu apartamento y…

-buena idea!!-tomoyo se metió al apartamento y empezó a gritar como loca –Eriol Hiraguizawa Te matare!!! Wa!!

-dijiste Eriol- la chica entro rápidamente al cuarto-que tienes que ver con el.. Que le hayas echo algo, Eriol es mió!! Y DEJA DE GRITAR COMO LOCA!! Y REPONDEME!!-tía (que es el nombre de la chica) también se puso histérica

-TU OBEJO ATRACTIVO... ME AH ARRUINADO UNAFIESTA DE REENCUENTRO CON MIS AMIGOS... LE DIJO A LA DUEÑA DE LA CASA Y AHORA TODOS MIS AMIGOS ME VAN A LINCHAR!! CREES QUE NO DEBO ESTAR HISTERICA-Tomoyo ahora fijo la mirada en Shaoran-DONDE ESTA!

-arriba en su casa! Y ya de una vez cállate!- . 

-gracias ahora si estoy mas tranquila, esto siempre funciona-Tomoyo de pronto puso una sonrisa amistosa y lentamente subió la escaleras hacia el departamento de Eriol a mitad del camino dio media vuelta-antes tengo que disculparme con mis amigos-se metió a su apartamento y hablo por teléfono

-Sakurita, dile a todos que se cancelo la fiesta, en lugar de eso habrá un FUNERAL-hablo exaltado tomoyo

-quien te arruino el plan?-dijo sakura riendo sabia como era las reacciones de su amiga

-un antisocial idiota que solo sabes fregar a la gente… ya vengo voy a hablar con el ya?-dijo mas calmada tomoyo

-pero por favor no lo mates si?-

-procurare no hacerlo sufrir mucho!!-tomoyo colgó el teléfono, dio media vuelta y los dos presentes la miraron mientras caminaba

-que me miran así!-grito tomoyo a los jóvenes

Los dos solo quedaron callados mientras que ella subía golpeando los pies hasta el departamento de Eriol, pensando que lo haría trizas, lo que no sabia es que Eriol era peor de lo que imaginaba...

-loca…-Tía siguió a Tomoyo hasta la habitación de Eriol, Tomoyo tomo aire antes de tocar la puerta

Tock tock

-Quien es?, Shaoran?-pregunto Eriol con voz cansada

-Abre la puerta maldito idiota!!

-No hay nada que hacer que Tomoyo se lo va a comerc on Zapatos y todo-Dijo la esmeralda de tras del teléfono

-ella tiene un carácter horrible... cuando le arruinan las cosas, nadie le hace, eso...-dijo Rika en la ora linea, rika era amiga de Sakura y Tomoyo desde la primaria

-mañana voy al apartamento de Tomoyo... me quedare dos meses creo... si es que me dejan salir... por eos fue la fiesta-

-a.m.! Pero ya pues ya fue, ahora disfruta tu estancia en la casa de Tomoyiyo!!

-por que le dices así?- Sakura rió

-se me ocurrió nos vemos chiquita me cuentas eh? Bye-cuelgan el teléfono

Ya estaban listas las maletas en el cuarto de Sakura y se apresuraba a alistar las del gato ya saben sus cosas para que pueda estar cómodo y no ensucie, sakura había sido amiga de tomoyo desde siempre… no hay cosa que no hayan vivido juntas… eran como hermanas.. Y hasta lo mas malo de las dos se sabían... su amistad daba miedo…

Las dos juntas podían ser muy buenas, peor también podían ser las mas terribles pesadillas de cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino, cuando se trataba de venganza... eran las más indicadas... Sakura y Tomoyo tenían un toque enternecedor que engañaba a cualquier enemigo... pero tambien la astucia para hacerle la vida imposible... y lesucento esto por que mas adelante verán lo que son capaces estas chicas...

Pensándolo 20 veces Shaoran sube a la habitación para ver que estará pasando al llegar se encuentra a Tomoyo rompiéndole la puerta a Eriol…

-Sal de allí cobarde!.. Así que te gusta arruinarle los planes a la gente no?-Tomoyo estaba histérica

Se abrió la puerta lentamente de un departamento oscuro, escalofriante, y de las sombras Eriol salía no muy contento ya que el odiaba los escándalos

-QUE TE HAS CREIDO CHIQUILLA PARA HACERME SEMEJANTE ESCANDALO!!-los ojos de Eriol se abrieron tanto que parecía que e le iban a salir, sus puños estaban apretando su palma, su tono de voz era tan horrible que causaba terror y mas su apartamento tétrico imagínense, pero Tomoyo no bajo la guardia se comió el miedo y lo miro de frente

-AKI EMPIEZA MI HERMOSA GUERRA!-los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron como aquella vez dulce y tétrica… -te vas a arrepentir…

Ahora si continuara…

Se preguntaran si todavía seguía viva, saben, algo me hizo regresar a escribir...yo iba actualizarme fic desde antes pero no tenia mi computadora… ahora en el trabajo me tome un tiempecito para escribir... espero que les guste y que mande RR y ya no voy a poner actualizaciones con peticiones... eso era antes... ahora nada que ver muchas gracias a la gente que ah leído este fic... los capítulos van a ser pequeños pero significativos… y con repacto a las faltas, es que me da flojera, entiéndanme…

Mucho gusto el regresar

XPICK


End file.
